End of the Line
by Porsche101
Summary: When Carter decides that he's done putting up with his show business life of The Replacements, he leaves it behind, forever.


"Do you mind?" Car yelled his line as Dick Daring landed splat on his hood from absolute nowhere. Suddenly the director cut the scene.

"Cut! Break everybody!"

He watched as Dick slid off his hood and followed the actors and actresses off the stage, leaving him alone to sit in the fake stage garage. Yes, this was show business. The new cartoon that went by the name of 'The Replacements'. Ever since he was asked to play the family spy car he had been regretting it since. None of the actors were who he thought they would be.

Agent K, who's real name was Katherine McDougal, was a stuck up little princess that cared about no one but herself. She always had her face glued to a mirror between breaks because that was just her: she was obsessed with looks.

Dick Daring, Michael Owens, was an imbecile on and off the stage. He would always flirt with the crew and especially the girl on camera number 12. He couldn't keep his hands off of her! Carter had even caught him giving her little gestures and gazes while the cameras weren't on him and were focused on somebody else. It was absolutely sickening! Car hated watching him flirt while he played a husband and father in the show.

Todd Daring, Jason Howards, what could he say about him? Well for one thing, he could never keep his mouth shut. He was always talking someone's ear off no matter who they were. Carter was even surprised that he wouldn't start randomly talking about something while on the set. He would even talk to the wall if he had no other choice, and that was not an exaggeration.

Michele Howards was the absolute opposite of Riley Daring. She was just _nuts!_ Sometimes Car even wondered if she was on steroids for god's sake. She was a talker just like her brother but not nearly as bad. She would just be bouncing all over the place like a Mexican jumping bean. She was risky, she was definitely out-going and she didn't give a care in the world what others thought about her which drove a lot of good and sane people downright crazy.

As for Car, he wasn't like his character but they had their similarities. For one thing, he wasn't as mean and sarcastic as he was on the show and boy was he glad he wasn't. He most certainly didn't like being told what to do and being pushed around which was a problem sometimes since he was always being directed and on a schedule by other people that were, apparently, much more important than him. That was a similarity on his part. Sometimes he just couldn't take being an actor like he was. He hated being something he wasn't and he wondered all the time if the others thought that way. That was another thing: nobody talked to anyone off the set. It seemed to him that everyone just stayed to themselves and didn't care whether or not they had friends or a normal life.

He knocked himself out of his thoughts and reached for the new script for the next episode. He leafed through it trying to see how many lines he had. That was another problem: he was the under-character. He didn't have that many lines at all and felt as though he were just… there. Serving without a purpose. He looked at the cover to see that the title was 'London Calling'. _Oh great, another cheesy episode for the audience. _"Hmm, interesting…" he mumbled as he saw that he was almost in the top, finally having over twelve lines. He skipped to the back to read the summary.

_When Agent K's father shows up to take Car back to Britain with him, Riley senses that things are not right and goes to the Royal Spy Academy to retrieve him._

"Retrieve me? Are they trying to make me sound like some sort of family dog?!" He threw the blasted script back on the table and sat in the silence for a while to just listen to the noise going on outside.

"Oh gracious me, does anyone have a bigger mirror for me to use?" Agent K called out helplessly.

Car growled angrily. "Why don't you go find one yourself? After all, you're the one who needs it!" He sighed. He hated this place. He hated the crew, his character, the episodes and the idiotic audience who even bothers to watch this piece of crap, waste of time show. That's it, that is just _it! _He revved his engine and pulled out into the open space, the smooth concrete floor slipping under his tires for the last time. He slowed down to avoid hitting anyone for the crew team were just walking right across his path. Don't they know how dangerous automobiles can be? Once the path cleared he made a beeline for the door. He pulled out into the parking lot where the cool summer night air greeted him in such a comfortable manner. He sighed heavily as he felt the cold air wrapping around his metal body.

"Alright, let's rehearse from the top! Everyone on stage now!" the director called out lazily from in the building behind the car.

"I don't listen to you anymore." He revved his engine and flipped on his headlights and began to head out of Hollywood, California. He didn't know where he was going, that he was sure of; he just had to get out of that life that he was leaving behind, forever.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This is just a little sneak peak of The Replacements behind the scenes that I thought of. As you can see Carter is not very happy with his life in my story, not happy at all! Please give me some love and review; it really encourages me to keep on truckin' with these stories! Thank you to everyone who does! _


End file.
